


A Glass Sward and An Iron Figurine

by AnnaMarieM



Series: Poetry Collection [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaMarieM/pseuds/AnnaMarieM
Summary: This poem specifically refers to a couple in a full-length novel that two others and I are writing.





	A Glass Sward and An Iron Figurine

**Author's Note:**

> This poem specifically refers to a couple in a full-length novel that two others and I are writing.

  
 "Let me tell you the story of a girl who thought she was broken. A girl whose story started kind and sweet, full of milk tea and flowers and feathers.    
 Let me tell you the story of a broken boy who cried for his brothers and sisters because they were not. Who had no chance to start off easy. Who for men automatically pounded upon.    
 Let me tell you the story of how they met on opposites.   
 Let me tell you of the two children, molten glass and iron, both meldable in their time, hardening until they reached what they were, her a glass sward, and him an iron figurine.     
 How his story could only ascend and hers could only descend. How when their climbs met, they both were hit with the strike that could break them.    
  
And how only one survived.”


End file.
